The Day Innoccence Broke
by RedmapleLeafinFall
Summary: Italy snaps and takes over the world pretty much he has captured many and does not treat them very well
1. Prologue

**A/N: ok so this is my first fanfiction I am ever posting. please bare with me the chapters also will get longer later on sorry this one is so very short. oh and also I don't own any of this... you would think that would be a given right?**

Italy was sitting at the world meeting watching everyone France and England bickering as usual. Everyone was having their own debates or conversations. He ignored most of it easily it would not be long till Germany took over and got everyone to quiet down and look at the problems at hand although this rarely worked. Italy started to listen to conversations picking things out of them. He came across a name he hadn't heard in a long time. It was Holy Roman Empire. '_why does that name sound so familiar' _he thought to himself now concentrating on that conversation alone. It was Austria and Hungary they were remising about the past. Italy had a bit of trouble remembering what they were talking about. He knew about quite a bit of what they were talking about but he couldn't seem to remember anyone by the name of Holy Roman Empire.

Italy later after the meeting wanted to know what they had been talking about so he got one the computer. Ignoring the multiple Porn site pop ups he looked up Holy Roman Empire and started to read. His mind strained to hold back the memories and the hidden personality that came with them. He read on learning that this had all taken place when he had lived with Austria. Italy's head started to hurt as the walls that had been so carefully built were now crumbling many good memories came but the last memory was of Holy Roman Empires demise. Italy blacked out but when he came to he wasn't the same person and most likely never would be again.

**A/N: Well thats the first chapter sorry if it sucks please leave a review. um I have a bunch of this already done so the chapters will be coming quickly at first... once you are caught up though chapter posting may be sporatic due to my constant writers block. some days I write a whole chapter others I can only get out a few sentances. **


	2. Three Years Later

Italy was sitting in basically a throne. His legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned his head in his hand his elbow on the arm of the throne. "SEALAND! Get over here you little runt!" He yelled at Sealand. Sealand jumped when he was yelled at but ran over to Italy getting down on his hands and knees quickly so he wouldn't be beaten later. Italy lifted his legs and Sealand crawled into position under them. The edges of Italy's boots dug into his back and would later break the skin. "Poland! Get America, Canada, and England! Also have Austria bring the needed 'equipment'. This shall be fun to watch." Italy ordered with a playfully evil smile on his face.

"Uh...yes...sir" he said having to think about his words carefully so as to not slip up and get a beating. He rushed off and told Austria to get the 'equipment' and take it to the throne room. He went to America, Canada, and England's room. "Like Italy wants all three of you... Like now" Poland told them bowing a moment and then leaving quickly.

"Huh? i wonder what that was all about?" America said loudly.

"Let's just get up there fast." England told him and looked at Canada. "Let's go..." he said dreading this.

As the three walked into the throne room Austria entered with a cart covered in a cloth. It was hiding the instruments of torture that were meant to be used on America but there was going to be a twist for this torture was meant for all three of them. Italy smiled he looked sweet but they knew better now. "Now then England and Canada come over here and stand in front of me. America go stand on that platform. Austria stand between England and Canada" He said to them. They all complied quickly. America stood on the platform a sensor was set off and he was restrained by coils around his legs. If he struggled he would be electrocuted. "Austria uncover the cart." he ordered his expression slowly getting creepier. Austria uncovered the cart revealing knives, whips, tasers, scalpels and a few other objects to be used for torture. "You two are to put America through as much pain as I find appropriate. If one of you should falter then that one shall be left at my disposal." he said to them "and I promise that you will go through worse than Russia goes through in a month." he said smiling sweetly. Canada looked at the objects he knew he wouldn't be able to do much but he didn't want to go through Russia's torture. Everyone knew how bad it was. England looked at the cart and then at Canada. He could see the pain in his eyes and the battle going on inside his mind.

"We understand. We shall do as you say..." Canada said looking up full knowing he would be the one to fail. England looked at Canada a bit surprised by what he said.

"Good now choose your instruments." Italy said waving his hand carelessly at the cart. England picked up a knife, a scalpel, a taser, and a bottle of what looked and smelled like hydrogen peroxide. Canada picked a knife and a scalpel. They both walked over to America.

"It's alright guys. Do what you have to. I won't be mad at you." America said to them as they approached. Canada smiled weakly he would barely be able to do what he had to to at least make it seem like he tried.

"We are sorry" they said at the same time. England was the first to start he went and stood behind America and made a slash across his left shoulder blade the blood ran down his back and soaked into his grimy jeans. Canada went next he stood in front of his brother "I'm not going to be able to fulfill Italy's requirements... you know this... But I will have to put on a show... I'm very sorry big brother..." Canada said to him as he took up his knife and cut from America's right shoulder to his left hip.

America gritted his teeth against the pain. "Its alright Canada...I understand..." he said looking at Canada. He smiled through the pain as best he could. England put a slash on America's other shoulder blade and then one starting from his third or fourth rib and ending at a spot a few centimeters from his spine. England then took the Peroxide and poured it over America's back. America winced and swore.

"You two can do better than that!" Italy said harshly.

"Not really..." Canada said very quietly to himself. America hadn't moved his legs yet which was good for him but meant that they hadn't done enough yet. Canada cut across America's arm as England came around to stand in front of him. Canada stopped and watched England.

"I'm sorry... very sorry..." England said taking the taser he turned it on pressed the conductor button and basically shoved it into the cut Canada had made. America gritted his teeth against the pain his body shook slightly with electricity and stopped when England pulled the taser from the wound. The prongs had caught onto some of the flesh and ripped it off. America tried to move but all that got him was another dose of electricity. Canada watched with tears in his eyes he backed away from America dropping the knife and scalpel. Italy pressed a button and the coils went back into the floor. America collapsed on the ground groaning in pain.

"Very well played England...Although Canada I can't help but feel you were holding back. You I have to say must stay here. England you may go. Oh and take America with you." Italy said to them smiling gleefully. He had hoped for more but really what could he expect from such loving brothers?

England looked at America and went to pick him up. America yelped as one of his cuts tore a bit as England picked him up. "sorry" England said trying to leave quickly "...good luck Canada..." He said just before leaving.

America didn't have the energy to move if he did he would have tried to get Canada out too. He hoped his little brother could handle it. Canada may have gotten beaten up a lot before Italy went insane but that would most likely be nothing compared to what Italy would do to him. America tried to move but when he did pain pulsed through his body. He could still feel the electricity course through his muscles and nerves. He groaned again "I wish we could help him..." He said to England as they got back to their room.

Canada looked at the door that England and America went through then back to Italy. He was scared. Italy stood up kicked Sealand to get him standing and then once more to het him moving Sealand whimpered but moved to his little corner quickly. Italy walked over to Canada although Canada was a bit taller than Italy he still felt small. Italy grabbed Canada by the collar loop and drug him to a hidden door. Italy unlocked the door and opened it. He threw Canada into the dark room and then went to turn on the light. When he turned it on Canada had to blink rapidly to get used to the light. Canada looked around the room the floor was blood stained and so were the ropes hanging from the ceiling. Italy roughly pulled Canada's shirt off and lead him to the center of the room. He tied the ropes tightly around Canada's wrists so that he couldn't put his arms down. Canada was now exposed to whatever Italy chose to do to him.

"If you pass out this will happen again." Italy said pulling out a drawer. He had many whips that all had different things tied to them or woven into them. His particular favorite was one with fiber glass woven in with the leather. It also had glass bits tied to it so that it cut and fiber glass got into those cuts. Italy picked that one and stood behind him to start


	3. The Rebels

**A/N: well heres the next chapter. I may post the next one as well. I am introducing the ones who are causeing so many problems for Italy. Also those misspellings are actually accents so yeah hope you like it.**

"Poland asn't reported for awhile now. Mahbe somethin append to 'im?" Scotland said to the other leaders

"Sealand would have reported then. I doubt Italy could have learned they were both on our side." Switzerland said to him.

"Don't worry 'bout 'im mates. 'es proly ok" Australia said to them "lets jus concentrate on what we know." he added

"Yes that would be smart." Ireland said pulling out a file that had the notes he had taken of the reports. "so we know Italy shows no chance of reverting, Belarus is begining to break, And the boarders are still fairly safe to cross at certain points." Ireland said going through his notes since no one else could seem to read his hand writing. "Last we heard England was still alive but still no news on Switzerland's little sister and Aussy's little brother." He said he still had a hard time pronouncing their names right.

"Correct" the other three said to him as they listened to him.

Switzerland looked down he regretted not being able to protect her. He would make up for it though. He would save her from that place. He just hoped she could make it long enough to find her or her location. He hope that this was all worth breaking his neutrality.

Australia looked at Switzerland "oi mate we'll find 'er." He smiled patting his back "we'll find em both." He smiled one of those contagious smiles. Switzerland looked at him and smiled briefly.

"You are rather optimistic." he said to Australia.

"I 'ave to be or else we'll all go mad." He said to him. Scotland heard one of six phones ring.

"must be Poland." he said getting up and picking up the phone.

"omg omg! So like Italy ordered for America to be tortured by his brothers but like Canada couldn't do it!" he whispered franticly into the phone which was now on speaker so Ireland could take notes. "Sealand can like hear Canada screaming though... I can to it's like horrible. Sorry I like didn't call sooner I couldn't get away from Italy long enough."

"Poland! Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Ireland yelled writing as fast as he could on the papers.

"Sorry" Poland said "Oh I've found out that they have like six different prisons. One is like right near headquarters there." He said trying to speak slower for Ireland.

"Wait what!" Switzerland almost yelled moving quickly over to the phone.

"Its south of your location about twenty miles or so. Thought you could like check it out, Maybe Liechtenstein or New Zealand are there" He said tripping over Liechtenstein's name.

"How much can you put on that?" Australia asked.

"Nothing. Unfortunately I don't have access to that information. But it's worth checking out I would think..."

"It would be too risky..." Australia said regretfully

"We'll send one of our guys out to deh boarder. Maybe Mexico 'as some info." Scotland said to everyone.

"Shit have to go like now. Sorry." Poland said and hung up the phone.

"We could send Norway or maybe Zimbabwe. Denmark is too loud unfortunately." Ireland said to them going through the list of those near the border that they could get a hold of.

"We'll call 'im and give 'im 'is orders then." Scotland said to them all picking up a phone to call him. "Zimbabwe? We 'ave a mission for you." he said and started explaining.

**A/N: well I'm sorry if you guys don't like the accents I think later in the story I actually stopped writing one for Australia. If any of you have any suggestions on that feel free to give them to me I actually have decided I am willing to edit each chapter... As soon as I figure out how to do that on here again .;**


	4. Italy's Cruelty

**A/N: Well as I said last chapter I would post another chapter. Sorry these ones are a bit short still working on getting to a point where I can write in better detail. I'm getting better though so I hope you like this and I hope I get some followers.**

Canada's throat was raw and felt like it would start bleeding like more than seventy percent of his body. He hung limply his wrists were bloody from where his skin had wore and was broken. The ropes were dyed almost black from blood. His back was torn and irritated from the fiber glass. His face was cut and bruised his glasses laid on the floor broken. He had dirt and blood on his face and there were trails where tears had broken through the grime. His pants were torn where the whip had missed his back. He coughed and spat out blood. He tasted copper and would for awhile.

Italy coiled up the whip and placed it back in its drawer. He walked around to stand in front of Canada grabbing him by his hair and yanking his head up so that he could make sure he hadn't passed out. He hadn't, he let go of his hair and let his head fall and then punched him in the face again. Canada's head went to the right his left arm getting jerked painfully as well. Italy smiled "you're louder than Russia." He said to him "Didn't think you could physically scream." He laughed "This has made a good warning to all I think." He smiled standing up straight now.

Canada looked up at him "shouldn't damage me too badly doubt you was blood and puss in your food..." His voice was raspy

"You wouldn't be cooking long if you did that" Italy said harshly.

"You don't have...Many to replace me with." Canada responded you could hear the pain he was feeling in his voice.

"Three cooks would be enough..." Italy said "You're minor" he said pacing in front of Canada. "I could easily kill you and it wouldn't even matter. You're disposable" He spat and punched Canada hard in the stomach. Canada gasped and started coughing. "You get yourself in trouble more than Russia does..." he growled at him

Canada spat out more blood "If I'm that bad go ahead and do your worst. You god damned pasta lover" Canada rasped.

"I wouldn't speak so openly!" Italy said harshly through his teeth glaring at Canada.

"I don't talk much what I say might as well be good." He responded

Italy swiftly kicked Canada in the stomach then punched him in the face "I suggest you stop talking now." Italy said punching him breaking his nose.

Canada screamed _'that was stupid' _he thought to himself. Blood ran down his face as Italy cut the ropes.

"Out now before I change my mind and do worse." He said pointing to the door.

Canada got up shakily and walked to the door carefully he didn't have the worst vision but he didn't have the greatest either. He opened the door and was in the throne room. Poland was standing in the middle of the room "c can you help me... back to my room..?" he asked his voice sounded like it had gone through a paper shredder.

"Yeah..." Poland said carefully Italy was within hearing. Poland looked over Canada he looked like he would pass out any moment. He walked over and walked next to him so that if he did pass out he could catch him "What happened to you?" He asked him as they walked.

"I wasn't able to do as Italy asked so I got my punishment... Then I got a bit brave I guess I mouthed off... got my nose broken for that. If I had said more it would have been worse." he said wincing, every movement felt like fire. He was still bleeding and his back itched horribly.

"You're lucky you lived." Poland said trying to speak "correctly". "Don't be so hasty to speak... Silence is prudent." He said showing a bit of his intelligent side. He was smarter than people thought he just preferred being goofy.

"I'm tired of this..." Canada said, they were getting closer to his room. He swayed a bit but didn't fall. "I hate going everyday hoping that I don't get beaten... but then when it happens to my brothers I wish to take their place..." He sighed painfully. "Thank you... I think i can make it from here." He said to Poland and smiled grimly. Poland just nodded and left. Italy would probably be wanting him. Canada started to walk again it was getting harder to walk but he got to the room and opened the door. As he did he lost the will to continue. He swayed fell against the door frame passing out and sliding down it to the floor.

**A/N: Ah yes and we have now hit the chapter that made me decide to make the rating M. now I know its not horribly graphic but yeah another reason for the rating I plan on a lot of cussing and possibly relationships of the smutty type. Although not hard core or anything and prehaps mostly implied so that my very innocent friend won't cry.**


	5. A Brothers Care

**A/N: Ok I swear this will be my last chapter for today I added more to it actually from the orignal so I hope its ok and I didn't mess up the flow.**

England heard the door open and turned to see who had opened it. When he saw Canada on the floor against the door frame he was across the room carefully trying to move him. America had fallen asleep finally but England hadn't been able to so he was able to help Canada. He noticed his glasses were missing and made a note to find him new ones if he could. England got Canada into the room and shut the door. He looked at Canada's face noticing his nose was broken. He decided to give Canada some mercy and reset it while he was out. He put his hands on either side of his nose and popped it back into place. Canada yelped and woke up. "You alright Canada?" England asked him as he sat up.

"Not really..." Canada said his voice sounded about as bad as he felt. "Most likely... My back will get infected... fiber glass..." He said to England holding his nose.

"He chose that one? What else did you do?" England asked him.

"Well when he... whipped me nothing but what you already knew about... My nose got broken cause I mouthed off..." He said

"Oh jeez...you dumb arse... What did you say?"

"I told him to do his worst damn pasta lover..." Canada said "for once i wish you still had your tea... I could use some right now." Canada said.

"Wish i did too... I think I can make something similar... i just need hot water, honey, and lemon juice" England said to him.

"I could sneak us down to the kitchen... I know where the servants passage it..." Canada said coughing "ow..." he said after he stopped.

"I don't think that would be wise. Let's just stay here. I don't think you could handle any more beatings right now." England said to him.

America started to stir. "I-is Canada... here yet?" he asked not opening his eyes yet.

"Yeah... I'm here." Canada said to America. He looked at his brother trying to keep the pain from showing on his face but he failed at that attempt. He looked back at England and sighed raggedly the feeling as he did so was like fire and he almost made a sound but stopped himself before he could.

America opened his eyes and searched for his glasses and put them on. He sat up and looked around the room. "Oh dear god... C-Canada..." America said looking at his brother. His voice had caught and he wasn't able to say much more. The damage done to his little brother was bad and looked excruciatingly painful.

"Don't worry... I just need to sleep..." Canada said knowing he needed more than just sleep. He just didn't want America to worry too badly. England knew it was worse America would find out later. Canada stood up but almost fell back to the floor. He didn't know how this would work he couldn't lie on his back. "Would one of you be so kind as to let France, Japan, and China know I won't be there later today... that would be nice..." Canada said lying on his side it hurt but it hurt less than lying on his back. He wished he still had Kumajiro.

"I'll let em know." England said getting up. He was tired but he didn't want the others to think Canada was dead.

America knew it was a lot worse than he was saying he wasn't that blind. He knew that his brother could die briefly if they didn't stop the bleeding. This seemed impossible since they weren't given much to work with and most of them were not allowed to touch the medical supplies.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm just going to France and China's room." England said and left the room to go let France and the other cooks know what happened to Canada.

**A/N: I consider them to be brothers and even if they aren't they are close enough to be brothers so yeah. please leave a review I would really like some feedback on this and I may just add in some suggestions next chapter I bring in one of my favorite little tsundres I wonder if anyone can figure out who that is. If you want to guess before I post I suggest you PM me or leave a review.**


	6. Romano

**A/N: Ok ok I know I gave you guys like no time to reveiw but I really would like to get these out as fast as possible. You may not get an update this weekend I will have a laptop but I think that this is best left off of a laptop used for church. **

Romano was in his room. He lived with his brother because nowhere else was really safe. He had heard someone screaming but wasn't sure who it had been. Someone must have disappointed Italy greatly. He sighed he was the only one who had been spared by Italy. He was free as long as he didn't get in Italy's way but with how bad his brother was getting someone would have to intervene. Romano suddenly smelled tar strongly."Damn now what's he planning?" Romano asked looking at his door. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He said getting up and looking for where the smell was coming from. He found where it was emanating from. It was a materials room. He opened the door it was stiflingly hot in the room the tar was melting in huge iron basins. _'what the fuck' _he thought a bit freaked out shutting the door quickly and walking away. A few moments later he ran into England. "Watch where your fucking going!" Romano said harshly

"Terribly sorry..." England said bowing quickly to Romano. "I was doing something for Canada..." he said as an explanation

"Just don't do it again" he said.

England bowed again. "I'll be more careful next time." he said and walked away quickly. He opened china's door and told him Canada would not make it to the kitchen that day. This was all within earshot of Romano

Romano turned around momentarily and looked at China's room. _'why the fuck won't he be in the kitchen?' _He thought a bit distraughtly. "what did my damn brother do this time?" he asked himself walking to his room. he past by Belarus' room. He could hear her talking to herself although not very well.

"Damn boy... No matter...He still gets hurt...I have to...No it'll just make it worse... What to do what to do... Damn it..." was what he heard he wanted to know but didn't at the same time so he continued walking. Romano was walking down the hall that England, America, and Canada's room was. He looked down at the floor and saw blood. He remembered what England had said to China. He wanted to know but wasn't sure it was a good idea. He stepped in a small pool of blood it was tacky he knew that ment it hadn't been too long since something happened. Romano shook his head "Why the fuck should I care?" he asked himself. He continued to walk unfortunately he had to walk past the bedroom. He saw the blood on the wall where Canada had leaned when he passed out. Romano stopped again and looked at the door. His curiosity battled and won. He went up to the door and knocked.

America got up and opened the door. "Oh Romano..." He said backing into the room and bowed slightly. "Why are you here?" He asked him.

"None of your damn business!" Romano snapped stepping into the room. He looked around the small room there were three very small beds the looked like they had been moved a few times. Canada lie on one of them there were a few large blood spots. "Oh god..." Romano said. "What did my brother do to him?" He asked he was horrified by the sight.

"He beat the crap outta him cause he couldn't put me through enough pain..." America said and looked down at his brother.

Romano clenched his fist "I should be able to stop him!" He said irritably. _'But I can't hurt him anymore than Canada could hurt America...' _He thought.

America just laughed it was all he really could think to do. Romano looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell man? Your little brother looks half dead and your laughing?" Romano asked loudly almost yelling.

America stopped laughing "sorry...Just I doubt that if my brother snapped I would be able to do much about it... I'm an older brother too don't forget that." America said seriously. "If Canada snapped I don't think I could do whatever it took to stop him. I wouldn't be able to hurt him just as he can't hurt me..." He said sitting down and looking at Canada's back. He started pulling bits of glass and fiber glass from the lacerations.

Romano looked at the floor. He didn't really know what to say to him "I guess that's true..." He said looking to one side slightly. He looked up quickly as if having heard something and then quickly left the room.

America was a bit confused by Romano's swift exit. "Must have had something he had to do..." America said and went back to pulling fiber glass.

Romano looked around the hallway and then left it. As he rounded the corner and ran into Spain_ 'Shit why did it have to be him!'_ Romano thought as he looked at Spain.

Spain smiled "Romano! How have you been? I haven't seen you much why is that?" he asked obviously having forgotten he wasn't supposed to see Romano.

"I've been fine!" Romano said a tad harshly backing away from Spain._ 'Why did it have to be the one who's not supposed to see me?'_ He thought to himself.

Spain smiled "That's good to hear." He said and then thought for a moment. "Oh right... I'm not supposed to see you anymore..." he said then looked around quickly "I have to go..." he said sadly then quickly walked away hoping Italy didn't see or ever found out.

Romano sighed with relief _'at least he's not a total dumbass' _He thought as he started back to his room again

**A/N: and that my goodfriends is chapter 6. Romano is possibly my favorite character to write. other than maybe Canada. Well please leave a reveiw I really would like some feed back on my writing.**


	7. Good News

**A/N: ok so I decided to update today I was getting antsy and couldn't wait till I went back to moms. **

Zimbabwe had made his way out to the boarder to talk to Mexico. He had orders to get information and who better than the corrupt boarder control whos on your side? Zimbabwe found Mexico easily "Hey Mexico! How's it going my man?" He asked aproching him.

"Well I haven't gotten caught yet so good." Mexico replied.

"How much information do you have on the prisons?" Zimbabwe asked getting down to business not wanting to get caught and killed or something.

"That depends on what you are looking for." Mexico replied.

"Do you know about who has to what prison?" Zimbabwe said bluntly.

"I know some. Is this involving the siblings?" Mexico asked his arms were crossed loosely.

"Yes do you know anything that could help us?"

"Not really I can tell you the trucks they were in headed South. Maybe there at the one in Egypt." He said thinking a moment. He was trying to remember where exactly the trucks had said they would be going. He could have sworn it was Egypt so that's what he went with.

"That all you know?" Zimbabwe asked inquiring for more information if he had any. If he didn't he wouldn't press further but he may ask about other information that would be of interest to the rebel leaders.

"Yes if anything comes up I'll contact you guys." Mexico said to him. He looked around to make sure no one was coming. He didn't want to get caught at this point in the battle against Italy.

"Alright thanks" Zimbabwe said. "Do you by any chance have any other information of interest?" He asked looking around as well.

"They have been sending extra troops to various locations that have been major points of conflict. Also I almost forgot to warn you they have sent extra guards to the prison the kids are at." He said "That's all I can give you right now" He added and turned to go back to his station.

"Thanks for the warning I'll pass it on" Zimbabwe said and left the sight. He was headed back to his hideout which was fifteen miles over the Chinese boarders.

Zimbabwe got back to his hideout which was in what was China only about fifteen miles from the boarder. Zimbabwe picked up the phone and dialed one of the six numbers he had been given.

"Hello?" Ireland said picking up the sixth phone in the row of phones against the wall.

"Hey. Ireland you got those notes nearby?" Zimbabwe asked knowing Ireland kept all the records.

"Yeah what have you got?" He asked with the pen and paper on hand.

"So you know that prison twenty miles from you guys? Turns out it really might be holding the young ones. According to Mexico that's where the truck with them was headed." Zimbabwe said a bit rushed. They tried not to stay on the phones long just in case someone was able to unscramble the number scramble. "Oh but a word of caution they have set up extra guards so be careful when trying to spring the kids." He added

Ireland finished writing this information down "Thank you I will make sure this gets to the rest."

"Alright. Is there anything else I am to do or just stick with protocol?" Zimbabwe asked.

"Stick with protocol until further notice. If we need you to do something we'll call you." He responded organizing his notes.

"Alright over and out." Zimbabwe said and hung up.

Ireland hung up the phone. He would have to wait to tell the others since they were asleep. it was Irelands turn to stand watch while the others slept it wasn't long though till he had to wake them up. Switzerland and Australia were always the most fitful sleepers. Often the had nightmares so no matter how long they slept they were usually tired. You could tell it was beginning to wear on them.

They only had two beds so everyone fought about who had to sleep in the same bed as Switzerland or Australia since if Switzerland and Australia slept in the same bed they would both end up on the floor. If Ireland or Scotland slept with one of them no one ended up one the floor usually.

**A/N: well there you have it. This is likely my least favorite chapter I have written. Most likely because I have no personality base for Zimbabwe and Mexico. Well I hope you like it and please leave a review. We are only like one or two chapters away from you guys being all caught up.**


	8. The Prisoners

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so assininely short. The next will be longer I swear It will also be the last update till you are caught up with what I have typed up.**

New Zealand sat on the floor against the wall his shared cell. He looked around it was grey and dusty from the sand outside it would get in through the small window set high in the wall. It was very hot in the small cell. New Zealand had stripped down to just a wife beater and shorts. Liechtenstein sat on the bed in her under dress wishing she had something thinner to wear.

"I wonder what our brothers are doing..." Liechtenstein said to New Zealand.

"They're probably trying to find us." He said to her _'or they are dead...'_ He thought to himself his expression darkened a bit at the thought but shook his head to clear it. _'I can't start thinking that way...' _He thought to himself _'It won't do good things... and won't get us anywhere... gotta stay positive.' _He thought. He had lived around Australia long enough to know that pessimism didn't work.

Liechtenstein noticed the darkening in his expression "Are you alright?" she asked him laying her head on her knees and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking its nothing important." He said looking up at her and smiled dispelling the darkness.

"I hope they find us and get us out of here soon...I wonder why they have kept us together..." She said just speaking her thoughts.

"I hope they do to... Yes that is a good question... They know our brothers work together... I would think they would separate us to make a rescue mission harder..." He said to her. New Zealand listened for a moment to silence and then thought he heard bleating. He got up quickly wondering if he was hearing things. He listened and heard it again it was coming from outside. He climbed onto the sink and stood on his tip-toes trying to look out the window. This was not easy he had to jump to grab the bars of it and lift himself to look. If he missed he would get hurt most likely it would end up that he would land wrong on the sink and slip. He lifted himself up more and looked out the window. "It's my sheep!" he smiled and dropped down on the sink landing right and then jumped down in front of Liechtenstein who jumped a bit startled. "We got separated when I got captured" He was almost bouncing.

Liechtenstein smiled "That's great that he found you" she said to him.

**A/N: leave a review. If I don't really post a lot sorry there is a lot of stuff going on with my family so yeah I will update as often as i can consentrait.**


	9. Open Wounds

**A/N: well now your caught up. I have yet to finish the next chapter but I am getting closer after that its just a matter of me typing it up and editing it. This is my longest chapter I think and I transition characters this time instead of making a new chapter to show characters. **

Canada bit down on the little wooden dowel that England had given him as England poured the Salt water solution Japan had given him over Canada's back. Canada although he knew it was necessary it still hurt like hell.

"Just a little bit more... I'm almost done I promise... At least with this part that is." England said to Canada pouring the last of it over his back. "All that's left is the wrapping..." He said. America and him had both given up there last clean shirt for this is wouldn't be enough but maybe they could get something from one of the others in the house.

"A-alright..." Canada said very quietly he could hardly speak He was close to losing his voice completely for awhile. He sat up straight so that they could do what they had to no matter how painful it was. He gritted his teeth against the pain as they started at his waist and worked their way up. They had enough to cover a little over half his back. Canada just sat there stiffly it hurt him too much to move even a little.

"Hopefully we cleaned these well and they won't get infected." England said, America had hardly spoken since Romano had left this worried England a bit for it wasn't common for America to be this quiet. "Are you alright America?" England asked.

"I'm fine just thinking is all..." He said. Canada stood but was hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea. He sat back down quickly. He was drowsy but didn't want to sleep more he knew that this was due to the blood loss and would be unable to do anything to stop it. He sighed sitting on the edge of his blood stained bed. "Canada don't try to move around yet... wait a few days." America said to Canada calmly.

"I don't think Italy will give me a few days..." Canada said with great difficulty. It hurt to talk and if he kept talking he would lose his voice so he was careful about when he used it.

"Then stay down as long as possible" America said and crossed his arms.

Germany looked over to Italy. Around the table were the military leaders and informants.

"Has the location of the prison the Rebel leaders siblings at been leaked yet?" Italy asked one of the informants.

"Yes if Hungary's reports are right. Someone called and tipped them off about there being six prisons and that the one closest to their base had there their siblings. She can't say who tipped them off though they spoke to fast for her to figure out the identity of the person." He said to Italy.

'_Probably Poland_' Germany thought as he listened. He had learned not to speak unless addressed. He had gotten more than a few beatings for not holding his tongue.

"Are the guards at said prison in good numbers?" Italy asked.

"Yes but if you order it we will send reinforcements." He responded.

"Send a quarter of them there and then if they end up needing more we send them." Italy said and glanced at Germany. Germany nodded quickly and Italy looked back at the people around the table.

"Now how can we be sure Hungary is giving us untainted information?" The informant asked.

"What information isn't tainted? We have to trust what she says anyways she wouldn't dare give us false information I have too much leverage for her to have any gain from doing so." Italy said with that small innocent looking smile. Hungary knew full well if she did anything wrong Austria would be punished for it.

Italy's empire was huge bigger than even his grandfathers although there was fighting everywhere and peace was far from reach. The rebels caused Italy much grief they fought against his power and did not give in till they were dead. That's what had happened to Sweden, Estonia and Latvia. They fought and fought hard but the nukes in the end destroyed them. "How is our military doing?" Italy asked the leader.

"Very well. Although we are having some trouble here." he said indicating the boarder of China.

"Are they in need of reinforcements?" Italy asked him as he looked at the map.

"Not yet but if things keep going the way they are they will need reinforcements in about two months." He said as Italy smiled. The man shivered but that went unnoticed.

"Keep me informed on the situation and send in troops when needed." Italy said. "Any other problems?" he asked them looking at each person around the table.

"No sir." They said in unison.

"Good, now if that is all this meeting is over. I am growing tired of talking strategy." He stated signaling Germany to follow. Germany stood and followed close behind Italy.

The only slave Italy trusted to any extent was Germany. He had never threatened him or his family to get him to comply. He trusted him enough that he was the only slave allowed in on military and information status meetings. He was also better at military control than he was and would often ask his advice on certain matters.

"You may speak now." Italy said without turning around and continued at an even pace.

"Thank you..." He said and inclined his head "you made good calls on the reinforcements." He said "Although may I offer an Idea that may have worked as well?" He asked cautiously.

Italy thought for a moment "yes you may." he said.

"Sending a small band of reinforcements to the boarder battles may have been a good idea." Germany said his head down hoping to god he had not crossed the line.

"And why is that?" Italy asked mostly to see if it was viable.

"Well it would be worse if you ran out of troops early... Not saying they are incompetent just saying it would have been good to have a few extra troops." He said carefully.

"Well I left it open enough that if they needed troops they could send them." Italy responded.

Germany relaxed "That's true you did." He said

"Germany I wish to visit my brother. Alone... go poke at the kitchen staff or something."

"Yes sir" Germany said, bowed and then went to see what damage had been done to the other slaves.

Italy smiled and headed towards his brothers room. Italy knew about Spain's encounter with Romano but decided to let it go since he also knew that Spain left quickly. Romano had also been wandering the servant's wing which was uncommon for him. Italy approached Romano's door knocked ant then walked in before Romano could consent.

Romano looked at his brother. He wasn't sure if he should yell at him or not so he stayed quiet.

"You've been hiding again Romano." Italy observed the dishes scattered around the room along with the dirty clothes and made a mental note to send Poland in to clean the room.

Romano sat up the blanket that had been wrapped around him was now bunched up on his lap and around his waist. His rosary tapped his bare chest gently. "Yeah so?" He said a little sharper than anyone dared speak to Italy.

Italy barely twitched; he was used to his brother's sharp rudeness. It rarely fazed him. Romano the only one who could get away with disrespecting him "I was beginning to wonder if you had run out on me." He said and smiled. He knew his brother wouldn't betray him.

"Why would I do that? I don't want to die!" Romano said to his brother harshly.

"Your resourceful I think you would last longer than you think... oh by the way I'm sending Poland up here later to clean up your room. So if you don't want to deal with him I suggest you find something to do..."

"It doesn't need to be fucking cleaned! It's perfectly fine!" Romano crossed his arms and gave his little brother a death glare.

Italy just smiled he knew his brother wouldn't hurt him "Your room looks like a war zone"

Romano just huffed got up, got dressed and left his room leaving his brother standing there.

**A/N: Well there you have it last chapter for a little bit I will try and get it up by Monday though if I can't the latest will be a two week delay and then I don't know how long a wait since I don't know how long it will take me to finish chapters. now seriosly review I will totally take any critisism or story suggestion. I am very open. I have a few events already set but I am willing to tie other things in. Also to those who have favorited and followed thank you you are giving me motivation. **


	10. War Time Developments

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for the delay first I lost the notebook I had been writing this in and then I hit writers block. I got back some inspiration but then lost motivation to write when I found out my little sister is in the hospital. I don't know when I will get you the next chapter but I will try for soon. **

New Zealand and Liechtenstein were asleep in their cell. New Zealand was on the floor and Liechtenstein on the bed. It had been awhile before that set up worked though. Liechtenstein didn't want New Zealand to be uncomfortable while New Zealand didn't care about sleeping on the floor he was just being polite. They had fought about it for quite a bit but Liechtenstein finally gave in and took the bed.

New Zealand shivered despite being in a desert it got cold at night. He sat up and looked at the bed "Liechtenstein Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked quickly and awkwardly. Liechtenstein blinked and then nodded.

"Oh Canada~" Italy said in a sing song voice. It was creepy and a sound most would have fled the area at hearing.

Canada turned to look at Italy "Yes?" He said to him his voice still hoarse. He couldn't walk away from him since if he did he ran the chance of being punished he didn't think he could handle that since he hadn't healed yet from the first beating.

"What? Speak up." Italy said and tilted his head still keeping up the song like voice.

Canada tried to speak a bit louder "I said, yes?" He couldn't really raise his voice so it didn't seem much louder. He hoped it was enough though as it was as loud as he could possibly get his voice. He shuddered as he thought about what Italy could possibly want.

Italy smiled a creepy innocent smile "That's better I could hear you that time." He said still smiling.

Canada shuddered "What do you want?" He asked Italy quietly but loudly enough to be heard.

"Nothing really, just wanted to mess with your pretty little head." He said running his finger tips lightly down Canada's jaw line.

Canada's eyes then clamped shut. He shivered slightly because of how light the touch was. Italy giggled and retracted his hand. He turned and walked away from Canada. He snapped his fingers; Poland and Austria were next to Italy shortly. "Both of you clean up the Canadian so he is presentable he is filthy." He said to them and dismissed them to their job.

Canada was lead by Poland to a bathroom. He was given soaps, scrubbies and a hair brush to work with. Poland explained which knobs did what and then left him to bath. Canada carefully took off his clothes and the bandages. Luckily the wounds on his back had not gotten infected so they wouldn't scar too horribly. He turned on the water and got into the shower wearily as he did not want to feel the sting of his back when the hot water touched the wounds. As he rinsed his body in the water he couldn't help but relax a bit. It had been so long since he had had a real shower that it felt so nice to finally take one.

He carefully scrubbed the dirt, sweat, and grime off of his body seething when he had to scrub his back. It hurt like hell but it felt so good to be clean again. When he was done washing he just stood letting the hot water run over him for a little bit longer. After about twenty minutes he got out and found that fresh bandages had been left for him along with clean clothes. He wrapped the bandages around himself wincing a bit as he pulled them tight then he put on the clothes. He knew he should be scared of what Italy had planned for him but for now he ignored it and just enjoyed being in fresh clothes and having a clean body. Only thing that would make this moment perfect would be to have Kumajiro back with him. He doubted that would ever happen though and so he contented himself to the things he could enjoy.

He ripped the brush through his hair it had grown and was at his shoulders now though he couldn't tell before since it had been a tangled mess. He had used mass conditioner though in the shower so that he could brush it. The little curl that sat almost right on his nose not staying where he tried to move it to so he gave up on that. He looked in the mirror but could barely see himself as he did not have his glasses on they had been left in Italy's torture chamber when he had been beaten. He shuddered at the memory and left the bathroom. As he walked down the halls on the mansion like place people noticed him for once since he looked so different from the others around him. Even Romano noticed although he also noticed the change in appearance and it worried him a bit but he would never admit that.

Ireland dropped into the swivel chair that was at the table he used for his files. He sighed and ran a hand through his long red hair. It was oily and dusty. "God I need a shower." He said to himself. It was a wishful statement though as they didn't have any running water and there was nowhere near enough in the water stores they had for such a luxury. Australia desperately needed one but even if they had the water to spare it wouldn't change the fact he needed to bathe. Unless you restrained that man you couldn't get him to bathe.

Ireland spun it the chair Switzerland just looked at him and shook his head "Shouldn't you be verking on contriving a plan to help us spring Liechtenstein?" he asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I have been workin all day I am takin a break for a few." He said to Switzerland. He really needed one everything had him just a bit frazzled now, ever since WWIII started stress levels went up for everyone.

Scotland walked in with a white haired girl who had pale skin and bright purple eyes. She was a little beat up and had what looked like a few oil stains on her coat and a streak of black on her cheek. Ireland looked up and his eyes went wide then he recognized the girl. Scotland lead her in "I kno yeh kno 'er Ireland. Switzerland dis I's Antarctica. She I's well an old acquaintance of mine."

"How do you know she isn't affiliated with Italy?" Switzerland asked obviously surprised that Scotland of all people would be so careless as to lead some girl he supposedly knew to their headquarters. It didn't make sense to him why blow what little cover they did have? He shook his head and fingered his gun not sure if he should shoot or stay his hand until he knew for sure what side she was on. She could always lie to them but he was pretty good at reading lies.

" 'Cause Italy killed one of 'er brothas an' 'ave caused two othars teh goh missin'." He said to them and crossed his arms. Antarctica had told him a bit about her situation and that along with her literal polar opposite. "I alseh kno of anothah arctic nation dat I's against Italy an' wants 'er brothar an' fadder back." He said calmly. "Weh need mor membars an' deir terrain woud give us an advantage." He added knowing full well that Switzerland would like the sound of that idea.

Switzerland thought about this for a few moments. "It would put us at a disadvantage as well though. We don't know how to survive in that weather. We would lose battles quickly and likely as often as we won them." He said shaking his head he didn't see how it would work. He didn't doubt that she was at least a little trust worthy but he wasn't about to put much on that thought.

"I do and so do my brothers we could teach you to fight in and survive the worse than ideal conditions." She said to them. She crossed her arms as Switzerland looked at her with doubt. "I can. If Russia and Canada hadn't been captured they could help too but unfortunately they were." She said to him. "So are you going to trust me or not?" She crossing her arms the opposite direction that they had been.

The three other leaders looked at Switzerland expectantly.

"Fine, fine but if you do anything to mislead us I will shoot you." He said to her. He meant that completely. If she did anything that caused mistrust he would not hesitate to shoot her. They had all come too far for it to be thrown away because of some girl.

"Fair enough." She said to him and smiled again "Now I have heard that you guys lost a few people to a prison right?" She asked.

Ireland nodded a confirmation. "yes our brother and Switzerland's Sister." He said to her "They are apparently in the prison twenty miles from here." He added.

"good then we can spring them soon" She said and smiled.

"No we can't. We don't have enough people to pull that off." He said through gritted teeth. Was this girl crazy or something? There was no way in hell that they could pull off breaking into a prison getting past all the guards and then getting back out with out back up close at hand and they did not have that luxury as half the members were spread out leading other smaller groups of people to fight against Italy's growing power.

Antarctica just gave him a knowing smile "Do you guys have someone you trust to watch this place?" She asked them and looked at each of them

"Not really I think Norway or Denmark could watch headquarters." Australia said not thinking about the fact Norway was not supposed to be spoken about often due to the fact most thought him to be dead.

"good my brother did make it I was beginning to worry he was dead." She said "So Do you want them to stay here." She asked them

"Nay I'll stay I should stay with the notes. I'm the only one who can read them and I only know how to organize them" He said. "Anyways I'm the records keeper if someone calls I should be here to write down what they say." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright you stay here then. You three…" she said to Scotland, Switzerland, and Australia. "follow me you may like what I have to show you." She said turning on her heels and walked out of the room "I suggest you bring something warm to wear its gonna get cold" She smiled another knowing smile.

Scotland went and got a few thicker jackets and handed them to Australia and Switzerland. He followed Antarctica out of the hideout and into the glaring sun of the desert.

"I don't know how you guys can stand the heat here." She said to the three wiping sweat from her forehead. They walked a few miles and got to a small plane that could barely carry the four of them. "It's a good thing Ireland stayed behind.." She said to them.

"yea 'e woudn' 'ave fit." Scotland said to he and chuckled slightly. He climbed in and buckled up along with Switzerland and Australia.

The plane was not in good condition and as they went down the makeshift runway it made a wheezing noise. Antarctica pulled on the controls and took off. She looked at the monitors and gauges everything seemed to be fine. She had carried more than just three others in the plane but she would not likely do that again for awhile. For the first hour of flight everything went fine but once they got a little over halfway across Africa they began to have to evade bullets.

Large artillery shells whizzed by the plane Antarctica steered the plane sharply evading the fire from the ground."Hold tight guys this is gonna get turbulent!" She shouted weaving, dipping and turning every which way so they wouldn't get shot down. They all heard the distinct sound of metal grating against metal and immediately looked at the spot that was struck. The bullet had thankfully only grazed the wing causing little to no damage.

Finally they got over water they carefully picked aroung naval ships and other airplanes they didn't want to take any chances. As they neared the icy continent Antarctica dropped altitude a bit. She continued to drop steadily till finally she decended landing on another makeshift landing strip.

As the three nations exited the plane they put on the coats Scotland had grabbed for them. The biting cold turning their noses and cheeks red Australia shivered he was not accustomed to the cold. Scotland had gotten used to it since when Antarctica was little he had visited her a lot to make sure she was ok. Unbeknownst to most of the brothers Scotland had actually kidnapped Antarctica from her brothers and left her on the continent. For awhile the girl had resented him for leaving her. When she had turned ten he got really caught up in government issues and had pretty much forgotten her. She ended up hating him for a long time. She did finally come around to liking him again eventually. Well sort of. She stopped trying to skewer him with a harpoon after about a year but he was not entirely sure where he stood with her now that she was a full grown adult.

"Follow me there's a heated shelter nearby it might be a bit crowded but it helps keep the place warm." She said and walked towards a white horizon. It was hard to see since it was covered in a few layers of white snow. It was only half a mile away but it seemed further since they couldn't see it. Antarctica knew exactly where it was though and navigated to it with no problem. The other three nations followed her trying to keep pace.

Australia shivered violently he did not like this at all it was too cold and the sun reflected off the snow making it a bit too bright for comfort. "Are we almost there?" He asked when they were only about a quarter mile from the building. It still was hard to see but if you looked hard enough you could see slight shadows.

Antarctica nodded "yeah only a little further" She said. They walked for about fifteen more minutes and they got to the building. "You guys ready? What I have to show you is behind this door. It's pretty major too." She said putting a hand on the door knob as the other three nodded and she opened the door. Heat flooded out along with the voices of many people. Antarctica walked in and looked around "all right everybody we have a few visitors who need our help." She said as Scotland, Switzerland and Australia hurried into the small building and shut the door. The snowflakes that clung to Scotland's hair were bright against the red although they melted quickly and not a trace was left except for the droplets of water of course.

One of the males in the room crossed his arms but smirked his bright red eyes flashed slightly "So you finally decided to reveal ze existence of ze awesome Prussia." He declared in a loud obnoxious voice causing a girl to hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Prussia you are not as awesome as you think." She said to him moving her arm up shifting the sleeve of her thick brown kimono into a more comfortable spot.

"Hey zat's just your opinion. Everyone else loves the awesome me even you do secretly Vietnam" He said still grinning although rubbing where she had hit him for a girl she was strong. He looked at the three rebels "So vat can ze awesome Prussia do for you?" He asked.

Switzerland scowled "you can start by shutting up" He said irritably he didn't like the Prussian much he was obnoxious and had caused a lot of problems in the past. He looked at the other people in the room there were a ragtag of nations in the room most of them hovering around a space heater in the corner.

Prussia laughed that annoying laugh he had "Svitssy you haven't changed at all same old stuck up self" he said to him just trying to rile him up. He even used the nickname he had given him a long, long time ago that he had used to annoy the male when they were kids.

Switzerland growled slightly but took a deep breath to keep from shooting the Prussian in the face. "You haven't changed either. Arrogant, annoying and loud." He said.

"Alright you two that's enough insults… We need to get down to business before we end up with a murder on our hands." Antarctica said glaring at Prussia and Switzerland. "Alright so everyone as you know we have been trying to keep your survival a secret to gain an upper hand against Italy. Well now we are going to pop up and take him down. If we can all work together and not kill each other in the process we can take down Italy's empire and return the world to a slightly more normal state." She said to the group when she mentioned killing each other she pointedly looked at Switzerland and Prussia knowing they would have the most issues with that. "with that in mind we also have a few things to do along the way such as gaining back a few siblings that have been captured. We know their location but we need quite a few people to help break in and such. I was thinking that we could do that and join the rebels in their fight against the Italian Empire. They need as much help as they can get right now and their forces are spread thin right now, they don't have much of a chance. They can hold off attacks and start them in the weak areas of the Empire but they can't do much with how spread out they are." She said to them "So what do you guys say will you help them?" She asked and smiled hopefully.

The group murmured and whispered moving into a group to consult the decision all of them unsure of what they wanted to do. They spoke for an hour barely getting above a whisper except Prussia every time he spoke most of them wanted to throw something at him. But they let him put in his opinion which he was for helping them fight against Italy.

**A/N: alright well I hope you liked the chapter hopefully they will start getting longer as we go along this one I think is the longest so far. Well plaese reveiw, they really would help motivate me to write.**


	11. A Traitorous Assassin

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry this took so long the day I got it typed up I got grounded and also graduation is taking its toll on how much I can write I'm very busy. and finally got a review. Thank you for that it really got me to start the next chapter.**

Belarus sat in her room scowling at her knife and talking to herself. She tired of their Italian rulers lies. She wanted to leave and take her brother and sister with her. Italy had her brother chained in some dark basement room. He had promised not to hurt him if she obeyed his orders. She obeyed and still she could him being whipped even nations had a breaking point of when they could no longer hold their tongues during a flogging. She wanted to kill the Italian bastard.

"Bastard von't get avay vith his lies for much longer." She said quietly "Ve'll take care of ze problem von't ve? Yes ve vill then big brodder vill have to love me for sure… He'll have to…" She said and sharpened the already deadly sharp blade. Barely touching it could draw small beads of blood. She sheathed the blade still scowling bitterly. Getting up she left her room to contemplate the different ways she could kill Italy.

Romano was walking down the same hallway and almost ran into Belarus who glared at him. She had the urge to rip the males head off but refrained it would not be in her best interest to do so . Italy would likely execute her if she even touched his "precious frattelo". Romano apologized to her for not paying attention he wasn't rude to women very often.

Belarus walked down a few hallways turning many corners walking silently like a wraith. She opened a door and walked into the room. Her sister Ukraine sat at a small desk knitting a large square blanket. The yarn was thick but soft it was just a little bit of normalcy for her and it helped her keep a level head. "Belarus vat brings you here?" Ukraine asked looking up from her knitting when she heard the door shut "you're getting mad again aren't you little sister?" She asked a bit concerned. She knew how to deal with this although it was not easy since it required stealth which she did not have much of. Well she could but it took more energy than she had on a regular basis with the work she did. Belarus'head twitched in a nod her expression not changing at all. Ukraine sighed and stood her voluptuous chest bouncing a bit as she walked across the room to her sister."Let's go zen and get back before anyone realizes ve are gone." She said and led her sister back into the hallway. She looked around and quickly moved down the hallway with little sound.

Ukraine opened a door and went down a flight of stairs Belarus following close behind."Big Brodder better not be hurt zis time…" She hissed under her breath. She hated seeing Russia harmed he was strong but even he had limits to what he could handle. She continued to follow Ukraine down stairs, corridors and more stairs further down till it smelled damp, musty and very much like mildew. She hated that smell it reminded her of hiding from the Nazi's when they invaded The Soviet Union during WWII. She hated that she had run and hidden leaving her brother to take care of the problem. She kept walking her thoughts wandering around in the past. Ukraine opened the door looking she saw Russia who did not appear to be anymore hurt than the last time they saw him. Belarus walked in quickly and went over to inspect his body to make sure he wasn't hurt "Big brodder are you avake?" she asked standing in front of him.

Russia nodded he was chained to his bed so he couldn't get up his hair was dull and oily from lack of care and food. He opened his eyes and looked at Belarus and Ukraine. His eyes were a little dull but aware. He knew what was going on and he knew the risk his sisters were taking to see him. "Vat are you two doing here?" he asked his voice was a bit raspy. "You know if you get caught you vill be punished for it." He looked at the two of them and furrowed his brow.

"I don't care damn bastard can burn in hell for all I care." Belarus hissed. Ukraine stayed near the door acting as look out. She made sure snitches didn't catch them or worse Italy. At least snitches you could bribe with herbs and extra food when it came meal time. Italy you either found a way out of it or you got punished. Belarus spoke to and left she often had a one track mind with this although it did calm her some she now was less likely to kill Italy. Ukraine stayed though and crossed the space to Russia. She cried a bit but that was pretty typical of their conversations. She told him about gardening with Spain and other things going on.

"Big sister you should leave before you get caught." Russia said to Ukraine shifting he didn't want her or Belarus to get harmed. Italy could be brutal even to women although he suspected if Romano caught wind of that he would be very angry with Italy. He hoped that was so because his sisters could use the help from someone Italy trusts.

Ukraine shook her head "I'll only stay a few minutes longer I von't get caught brodder."She said to him "Do you know vat that screaming vas earlier zis week?"She asked Russia. She had not heard about Canada's misfortune yet. She wondered if any of the people who tended to Russia had said anything depending on what was passed on gossip could be rampant among those that were in Italy's home.

Russia shook his head "Nyet. I heard screams though. Sound like somevon unaccustomed to ze action." He said to her. There were a few people he suspected to be the victim but he could not be completely sure about it.

"I know… zeir voice must be very hoarse now…" she said "vell lets not focus on such dark things da? Ve vill find out who it vas soon enough." She said to him and smiled softly "I'm knitting again. I vas finally able to spin enough wool into a skein." She said happily

"zat is nice…" Russia said to her. At least she could have some small comfort in this place where nothing good seemed to happen.

They were both distracted by the conversation and didn't notice Italy walk in until he spoke "So you've decided to break the rules Ukraine. I didn't think it would be you to sneak down here to visit your frattelo." He said to her a bit mockingly "No matter you have broken the rules and should be punished accordingly." He smirked as he said this he was curious as to whether Russia would allow his sister to be harmed. Whatever the decision was he would still have fun no matter what.

Ukraine jumped and turned to look at Italy there was fear in her eyes but with the determination of an older sibling protecting a younger one was present as well. It was obvious that she wouldn't let Russia take the damage for her mistake. She had stayed too long and it was her own fault she got caught she was glad though that Belarus left when she did "I vas making sure he vas ok. That you didn't break your promise to Belarus.. S-she vas svearing up and down you vere beating him so I decided to sneak down here to make sure zat vasn't the case." She said stuttering slightly it wasn't a whole lie but it sure wasn't the whole truth. She was going to try and talk her way out of getting beaten she wouldn't be able to work well if her punishment was sever. "If I didn't do zis she vould have killed you so vhy not zink of zis as breaking ze rules for survival." She said carefully not wanting to set off a trap of words that would ultimately get her and her sister punished. She could be good with words when she needed to be it was like stealth it just took more energy then she really had on a regular basis.

"You still broke a rule though." He said he smiled in a creepy pleasant way. "No matter what the necessity is follow the rules. Next time inform me directly of any problem." He said to her tilting his head slightly and looking at her with eyes that were big and brown looking as innocent as a doe's eyes.

Ukraine nodded and shivered slightly"Da I'll do z-zat next time" She said losing most of the confidence she had before.

"About your punishment. This once I will let you off with a warning. If this happens again, which it shouldn't, you will find things not so good." Italy said to her. "Now I think it would be best if you left… before I decide not to be merciful." He motioned his head towards the door telling her to leave the room, the expression on his face saying that being quick about it would be best.

Ukraine nodded and quickly left the room glancing back at Russia as she went through the door. She moved quickly and clumsily back to her room she almost tripped on one of the long decorative rugs in the hall but regained her balance and managed to get back to her room unscathed.

**A/N: So if I don't get one out in June please be patient I am trying to do a lot in preparation for getting a job and such. Thank you very much for reading this and sticking with me this long. again sorry for how long it took for this chapter to get out.**


End file.
